Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-9}}{6^{6}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{6^{-9}}{6^{6}} = 6^{-9-6}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-9}}{6^{6}}} = 6^{-15}} $